


Nearly 2AM

by pepsicoughdrops



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsicoughdrops/pseuds/pepsicoughdrops
Summary: hey sexc 😏 I still don't know how to write summaries 😏
Kudos: 2





	Nearly 2AM

The whole house was quiet, save for the sounds of crickets and frogs coming from the outside. Osip and Julian had long since gone to bed and now Edith sat on the couch, zoning out on a page in a book she honestly never remembered buying, probably found it when she moved into the old building.

The sharp sound of a doorbell ringing broke Edith out of her unfocused state, looking over at a clock on the wall it read '1:42 A.M.' What kind of person would ring a doorbell at nearly two in the morning?

Setting the book down on the coffee table, Edith got up from her place on the couch and hesitantly made her way over to the front door. Luckily enough for her the house was old, meaning it didn't have any fancy glass, windowed doors, just a simple wooden one with a peephole for just these occasions. 

Peeking through the peephole with caution, Edith saw a very familiar figure behind the small, warped piece of glass. On Edith's porch stood a woman in her late thirties, curly, red hair windblown, and smudged make up decorated her face. Of course Ginny was the kind of person to ring a doorbell at nearly two in the morning. 

Edith quickly unlocked and opened the door without a second thought, as soon as the light from the living room flooded out onto the porch she took in the sight of the other woman. 

Ginny looked worse for wear, her cheeks and nose a bright pink from the autumn air, a small cut now almost fully scabbed over was placed on her cheek, her left eye bruised, and her bottom lip slightly busted. Ginny had probably looked worse, but it was still an upsetting sight for Edith to see. 

"Jesus Ginny!," Edith exclaimed before pulling the other woman inside, "what the hell happened to you!?"

"It's good to see you too, Eedie," Ginny smiled as Edith began fussing over the taller woman, "just a slip up with a client that's all, no need to worry."

"Of course I'm gonna worry!," Edith basically dragged Ginny over to the couch and sat her down so the blonde woman could get a better look at the damages.

"Always so sweet to me," Ginny still had a smile on her face as Edith ran a thumb over the cut on her cheek, none of the injuries were too serious but the cut and busted lip probably still needed to be cleaned. 

Edith sighed before standing back up straight, "Just sit and wait here," she said, "they aren't bad just need some band-aids and a little cleaning and probably ice for your eye."

Before Ginny could say anything else, Edith had already started to make her way to the downstairs bathroom down the hall next to the stairs, soon leaving the red haired woman alone on the couch with the sounds of the crickets and frogs outside to keep her company. 

A few minutes later the sound of steps creaking caught Ginny's attention. Turning her head towards the noise she saw Julian on the fourth step, his hair messy and pajamas wrinkled from sleeping. 

"Hey Julie, sorry if I woke you up," Ginny apologized, watching as the young man rubbed his good eye and yawned.

"Heard Eedie yellin bout somethin," Julian explained before yawning again, "came to see what it was but I kinda knew it was you."

Ginny gave a small laugh as Julian made his way over and plopped himself down in one of the living room arm chairs. 

"What's Osip up to?," Ginny asked, eyes wandering to the stairs every so often to see if the other man would come walking down as well.

"Still sleepin probably," Julian answered, "he's gotten better at sleeping through the night, used to be up and down every hour."

"That's good to hear," Ginny smiled again right as Edith walked back into the living room, a small medkit from the medicine cabinet in her hands. 

But before Edith could get around to the side of the couch where Ginny sat, the sound of the house phone ringing filled the otherwise silent living room. All three individuals turned to look at the noise, at almost two in the morning no one should be calling. But of course no one should be ringing doorbells at almost two in the morning either. 

"Probably just a spam number," Julian mumbled from his curled up position in the arm chair, "no one calls the house this late anyway."

"I'm still going to check it, it could be important," Edith said while setting down the small medkit next to Ginny before walking over to the still ringing phone. 

Picking up the phone, Edith checked the number before answering, "Cooper?," she asked into the speaker, "Cooper it's almost two in the morning what's wrong?"

"Eedie? Edith oh thank god you're still awake I need your help," Cooper sounded frantic on the other line.

"Cooper what's happening? Where even are you?"

"I'm-I'm at my old house listen I just need y'all to come down here this is an emergency and I don't know what to do."

"Now hold on a minute, Cooper," Edith tried her best to keep a calm demeanor as she felt eyes staring holes into the back of her head from the other two people in the living room, "that's a long way out and it's really late to be driving down those roads."

"Please!," Cooper's voice was shaking at this point, his breathing uneven, "I promise I'll explain everything once you get here but you gotta just listen to me right now because I need help and you're the only people I trust with this situation."

Edith was quiet, listening to the sounds of her friend's uneven breathing and wind blowing against the phone. 

"Eedie?," Cooper asked quietly after a few more moments of silence.

"Just give us a few minutes," Edith said, "then we'll be there as quick as we can."

The two said their thank you's and goodbye's before Edith hung up the phone on it's charger, letting out a sigh and running a hand through her hair that had fallen in her face.

"What's wrong? What happened to Cooper?," Julian was now sitting up in the arm chair, sleep no longer trying to reclaim his mind as he and Ginny both waited for an answer. 

"I don't know," Edith answered, "he didn't say, all he said was that we needed to get down there and help him."

"Well let's go, what are we waiting for?," Ginny stood up from her place on the couch along with Julian, "where did he say he was?"

"At his old house but," Edith started, "Ginny I don't think you should come, you're all banged up and I don't want you getting hurt anymore tonight."

"That's very sweet of you, Eedie, but I'll be fine," Ginny said, walking over to Edith and cupping her cheeks, "I've been through worse and right now we need to help Cooper."

Edith sighed again and placed her hands over Ginny's, "you're right you're right," she said, "alright just…let me go start the car up and you two go wake up Osip."

Ginny gave a quick kiss to Edith's forehead before letting her go and turning around to Julian, who was waiting on the steps for the red haired woman. The ascent was quick and quiet, Julian skipping a step or two while Ginny tried her best not to stumble in her heeled shoes. 

As soon as the two reached what was presumably Osip's door, Julian knocked, waited a few moments, and then quietly pushed the door open to enter the bedroom with Ginny following close behind. 

"He's not here?," Ginny asked, Osip's bed was in fact empty but looked like he had been sleeping in it before they got there, "I thought you said he was sleeping."

"He is just-hold on a minute," Julian explained before walking over to another door in the room, "he sleeps in the bathtub sometimes."

Before Ginny could question any of the words that came out of the younger man's mouth, he had already knocked on the bathroom door. A few seconds of silence passed before eventually, and surprisingly, the bathroom door opened and there was Osip, eyes half closed and pajamas wrinkled from sleep. A raggedy, old grey cat also seemed to be living in the house, as it was currently perched on Osip's shoulders glaring daggers at Julian. 

"What is it?," was all Osip asked, accent thick with sleep and annoyance as he waited for an answer.

"Cooper needs help," Julian explained, "Eedie just got off the phone with him and he was in a panic, we don't know why but we need to go help him."

Osip let out a sigh, rubbing at his eyes before stepping fully into the room. The old cat jumped on to the dresser as Osip and Julian walked passed it to go to the door, Ginny let the two men pass her before closing the door behind them. 

The trio made their way back down the steps, Julian jumping the last few and stumbling a bit as he landed. The car's headlights could be seen shining in through the living room windows, pale yellow cascading the otherwise dim area. Julian and Osip slipped their shoes on before joining Ginny on the porch, all of them eventually getting in the car with Edith. 

The ride was quiet, anxiety thick in the air like a wet towel. Edith sat in the driver's seat, Ginny in the passenger side tapping her finger against her leg every so often, Julian and Osip sat in the backseat. Julian bounced his leg the entire ride, head resting against his own window. 

Eventually the car pulled up a long stretch of dirt road, fields on either side encased in fences stretched as far as the eye could see, a few forests spotted here and there in the countryside. Soon enough the headlights of the car encased a figure standing by a set of fence, they had made it to Cooper's.The man's head snapped over to the car as soon as the headlights touched his boots, a look of relief shone against he tired face. 

Julian was the first out of the car as soon as it stopped, almost tripping a few times as he ran over to Cooper. The two men laughed as Julian nearly pushed the blonde man over in a hug, Cooper picking him up off the ground a few inches while trying to regain his footing. 

Looking up, Cooper saw the others walking over. Edith had a soft smile on her face as the blonde man met them halfway after setting Julian back down. 

"Thank god you guys actually showed up," Cooper said while pulling Edith into a tight hug, the woman returning the gesture just as much. 

"You gonna tell us what's wrong now?," Ginny asked, standing a little bit behind Edith, "me and Jules could hear you through the speaker, Cooper, you sounded frantic. What's got you so worked up?" 

The smile Cooper had gained from seeing the others show up quickly fell at Ginny's questions, "Right right the reason I needed y'all out here."

Osip was now leaning up against the hood of the car, Ginny and Edith stood side by side in front of Cooper while Julian still had an arm around the other man's waist. All eyes were on Cooper as he fidgeted with his hands, avoiding eye contact with anyone as his brain tried to form coherent sentences for him to say. 

Cooper let out a shakey breath, still fidgeting, "I got Charlotte for this week which is great I-I was so happy to see her again," he explained slowly, "we had a great time up until now, she…she wanted to come see her grandparents, which is fine, I was more than happy to let her visit!"

Everyone was quiet as Cooper continued explaining.

"And y'all know how my mama and daddy come down here in the fall for harvest and then they go back upstate for the summer, y'all know this," Cooper said, "so of course it was a perfect time to come see em! They would be here and me and Charlotte would spend the last few days I had her with her grandparents!" 

Cooper started to pick at his hands, what seemed like fear was almost radiating off of him in waves, "But those…those things in my mama and daddy's house, that ain't them."

Edith was about to say something but was quickly cut off by Cooper.

"And I know what it sounds like, I know!" Cooper frantically explained, "I-I-I thought I was havin some kinda nightmare!," he almost laughed but it was choked off by a lump in his throat, "but-but I know what I saw, Eedie, those things in that house ain't human and they got my little girl and I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do."

"Cooper why didn't you call the police or 911?," Ginny asked, her hand now laced with Edith's out of nervousness.

"They wouldn't believe me," Cooper said, "plus I don't think most of em would come out this far into the countryside at this hour, probably just dismiss it as a fake call knowin them."

The group was silent for a few moments, the sounds of cicadas and owls swirled around them as they thought of what to do. Cooper had stopped picking at his hands, dried blood was now underneath his finger nails and small scratches adorned his hands. 

"I could go in," Ginny said out of the blue, "could make up some story about my car breaking down and needing to use the phone."

"No, absolutely not," Edith objected, "You heard what Cooper said and if they can keep him out of the house they can surely keep you out, Ginaveve."

Ginny unlaced her hand from Edith's, "I'll be quick I promise, it's so far the only plan we got and if I get in a bad spot I'll scream for help and you guys can get the car goin."

Before Edith could protest the idea anymore Ginny had already turned to Cooper.

"Coop how old is Charlotte again?," Ginny asked, "I need to know if I'll be able to pick her up."

"She's uh-She's turin six next month," Cooper replied, "but Ginny are you sure you can do this? You didn't see what I seen in that house and I don't want you gettin hurt or nothin."

"I'll be fine, Cooper, I promise," Ginny said, "just-here hold on a minute," she explained before leaning down and slipping off her heels, "if in some case I do need to run I would like to not break my ankle."

Ginny placed her shoes on the hood of the car, ignoring the fact that even Osip looked like he was worried for her, before walking back over to Edith.

"I'll be back as quick as I can," Ginny stated, "just in and out and then we can go back home."

Edith scanned the other woman's face before letting out a sigh of defeat, "Just…please be careful, you already got hurt once tonight."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Ginny smiled and placed a quick kiss to Edith's cheek before walking over to Cooper and Julian. 

"Alright do you know what room Charlotte is in?," Ginny asked, "cause your parents' house is two stories and I don't wanna be in there for longer than I need to be."

"Upstairs, upstairs in the guest bedroom," Cooper quickly explained, "I saw her in the window before I was chased off and then I called you guys."

"Got it, got it," Ginny confirmed, "I promise I'll come back with Charlotte, and in one piece."

The group bid their farewells with the red haired woman before letting her make her way to the old house. 

The walk was easy enough, cicadas and owls still singing their songs as Ginny came closer and closer to Cooper's childhood home. The front fence was unlocked and hanging open, no doubt from the blonde man running out in a hurry.

Soft, yellow light encased Ginny as she stepped on to the house's porch, taking a deep breath and knocking on the door, she waited for any sort of answer. 

Ginny's answer came a few moments later, the clicking sound of a lock causing her to suck in a sharp breath of anxiety. Get Charlotte, get out, that was the plan. 

The door opened to reveal an older, silver haired woman, she looked exactly like Cooper's mother. At least Ginny thought she did, it had to be Cooper's mother, right?

"What can I do for you dear?," The older woman asked, sweet as could be. 

Right. The lie.

"I-uh well," Ginny started, "My car broke down and I dont-I don't have any service on my phone so I was wondering if I could use your's to call someone?" 

God this better work.

The older woman smiled, "Of course! 'Sides, night time ain't good to be out here with a broken vehicle, come in come in," she ushered Ginny inside the house. 

Ginny looked around the room for a second, nothing looked too strange or out of place. Just a normal, very old, farm house. 

"The one downstairs don't work at the moment unfortunately," The sound of the older woman talking snapped Ginny out of her thoughts, "but there is a land line upstairs if that'll work." 

"Yes yes that would be great," Ginny put on her best fake smile, "again thank you so much for the help."

"Oh it's no problem at all sweetheart," The older woman gave another smile, voice still sickeningly sweet and hospitable. 

Ginny turned to the directions of the stairs, beginning to make her way over and up to find the supposed land line. The house groaned and creaked with almost every step the red haired woman took on the wooden floor boards. 

The upstairs hallway was dark, a few slivers on moonlight shining in from a single window at the end of the hall. The land line was strung up on the right wall, probably didn't work either plus that's not the reason Ginny was here. She was here for Charlotte and Charlotte only. 

Carefully making her way past the land line, Ginny soon stood in front of the guest bedroom door. Taking a few weary glances from side to side just in case, she began to slowly open the old door, stopping every time a creak threatened to ring out. 

Ginny peaked her head in, at first glance there seemed to be no sign of the little girl. She thought for a moment that maybe she had gotten the room's mixed up. 

That was until the comforter on the bed moved. 

A small head full of curly hair peeked out from underneath the large comforter, big, brown eyes wide and staring right at Ginny, causing the woman to let out a sigh of relief. 

Charlotte was completely fine. 

"Hey Charlotte, you remember me?," Ginny quietly made her way into the room, careful not to scare the young girl, "I'm one of daddy's friends? You remember Aunt Eedie's girlfriend?"

Charlotte popped up at the mention of her daddy and aunt, a big smile spreading across her chubby face, nodding her head very quickly in confirmation. 

Ginny gave a smile in return, Charlotte reminded her so much of her own son, both sweet and loving kids. 

"Listen, Charlotte," Ginny crouched down to Charlotte's level, taking hold of the girl's small hand when she reached forward, "your daddy's really worried about you so I came to come get you, you ready to go see daddy again?"

Charlotte gave Ginny's hand a squeeze, nodding quickly again, her curly hair bouncing wildly. 

"Good good, c'mon let's go see daddy," Ginny said before scooping up the small girl in her arms, "but we have to be quiet, ok?" 

Another quick nod.

Ginny gave a small nod in return, almost to the home stretch. 

Charlotte's hands gripped onto Ginny's coat as the woman made her way out of the room, doing her best to step on boards that hadn't creaked on the way to the guest room. Peeking down the steps, Ginny couldn't see any sign of the older woman who claimed to be Cooper's mother. 

Almost there. 

Ginny quickly, and quietly to the best of her abilities, made her way down the steps, holding tightly on to Charlotte the whole way down. There was the front door, a good forty feet away from the steps. All she had to do was reach it, get out, and run back to the car. 

The red haired woman got about four feet away from the from the front door before the creak of a different door stopped her dead in her tracks.

So close. 

"Land line not work ma'am?," A voice asked, it sounded exactly like Cooper's father, or at least it was supposed to. 

Ginny turned around to face the man, her grip still tight on the young girl in her arms. About eight feet away stood Cooper's father, it had to be Cooper's father, the thing looked exactly like him. How could it not be Cooper's father?

"I asked a question," It said, "very rude not to answer a question, don't ya think?"

Ginny took a step back, eyes locked on the supposed man. 

The older man sighed, shook his head, and looked at Ginny and Charlotte, "Just give us the girl and you can go, easy as that," he—It said. 

"No," Ginny took another step back, so very close to the door now. 

The next few seconds were quiet, a pin dropping could've been heard from the next room over with how quiet it was. 

All of a sudden the older man's—The Thing's arms cracked, elongated and gaining extra joints. It's legs doing the same and before Ginny could blink it contorted onto all fours like a horrific spider to lunge at the red haired woman. 

Charlotte screamed as Ginny quickly pushed the front door open with her foot and rushed out onto the porch, the thing barely missing the two by a hair. 

Stumbling from how fast she moved down the steps and pathway, Ginny ran. Ignoring the sounds of the creature doing the same behind her. 

"Cooper!," Ginny screamed, "Cooper! Edith!," the sounds of the creature were getting closer, she wasn't going to make it to the car, she had to lose it somehow. 

Quickly looking to her side, Ginny saw that the cornfield had yet to be picked or dried out. Tall golden and green stalks lined for miles and miles into the country side. 

Perfect.

Turning on a dime the best she could, Ginny ran into the cornfield, ignoring the way her feet stung from running on rocks and dirt. The creature seemed to be stalled for just a minute from the sudden turn but quickly regained momentum and followed Ginny into the stalks of corn. 

Everything passed in a blur, Ginny's lungs and legs hurt from running, the only thing keeping her going being the adrenaline and the little girl clutched tightly in her arms. Charlotte clung tight to the red haired woman, face buried in shoulder from fear. 

Ginny could see a building in the distance, a tall silo stood next to it. The barn, that was the barn. If she could reach the old building and find a hiding spot then maybe, just maybe she could throw the creature off her trail long enough to escape. 

Reaching the barn, the sounds of the creature rushing through the corn still prominent in her ears, Ginny pushed on the doors. The world seemed to crash around her as she pushed again, and again.

The doors were locked. The barn, the only plausible hiding place, was locked. 

The sounds of the creature grew closer until it slowed, Ginny peeked over her shoulder to see it was in fact behind her. 

Her grip on Charlotte tightened. 

The young girl began to weep, shaking in the red haired woman's arms. 

Ginny turned around to lock eyes with the creature, taking steps back as it stepped closer, her back now pressed firmly against the barn doors. Pulling Charlotte close to her chest, the red haired woman squeezed her eyes shut, tears threatening to spill from behind her closed eyelids. 

The creature grew close enough for Ginny to feel it's hot breath on her legs, a few tears did slip out then. 

But before anything could happen, before any pain could be felt, a sudden loud cracking noise filled Ginny's ears, followed by a heavy thud. 

Cracking open one of her eyes and looking downwards, Ginny saw the creature at her feet. A large dent now in the back of it's head and blood beginning to pool where it lay. 

Ginny could've cried when she looked up from the body, relief filling her tired body. 

Behind the crumpled body of the creature stood Osip, hair windblown, cheeks pink from the autumn air, chest heaving as he sucked in cold air, and an old shovel gripped tightly in his hands. 

Ginny nearly tripped over the creature when she stumbled her way over to Osip, throwing one arm around his neck and pulling him into a hug, careful as to not squish Charlotte. Osip dropped the old shovel and returned the hug, staying there until both their breathing evened out. 

Ginny pulled back and looked over her shoulder at the creature, "Is it…Is it dead? You killed it, right?"

"Hopefully," was the answer she received. 

Letting out a shakey sigh, Ginny placed a kiss on Charlotte's forehead before holding her out to Osip, "Please carry her. I know you're not the fondest of kids but, just this once."

Surprisingly to Ginny, Osip took the young girl from her arms without protest, Charlotte quickly latching on to his pajama shirt for stability.

The three walked quietly back through the cornfield, the first few rays of sunshine peeking up over the horizon. How long had they been out there? It didn't matter, all that mattered in that moment was Charlotte was safe. 

Stepping out of the cornfield, Ginny was almost immediately greeted by Edith. The blonde woman nearly knocking her over as she was pulled into a tight hug, which she returned in kind.

"Jesus Ginny," Edith's voice was muffled by the red haired woman's coat, "we heard you scream and we drove the car up to the house as quick as we could but you were already gone and-and we didn't know where you could've gone to but-" Edith was cut off, tears rolling down her cheeks as she rambled into Ginny's coat. 

"I'm ok, I'm ok," Ginny reassured, kissing the side of Edith's head as they held onto each other. 

Charlotte was handed off to Cooper, the blonde man crying and holding onto her tightly. The young girl held on to him just as tight, her small hands gripping onto his jacket. 

After a good minute or two of crying and Cooper profusely thanking Ginny, the group returned to the car. Osip in the driver's seat, Ginny in the passenger with Edith resting in her lap, while Cooper, Julian, and Charlotte slept leaned against each other in the back seat. 

And if Ginny saw something run out of the back of the old farm house and into the woods from the view of her car door mirror, then that was for only her to know.


End file.
